cyberlifebuscentralwikiafandomcom-20200216-history
Cyberlife United
Cyberlife United is a fictional group featured in the Cyberlife Bus franchise. The group appears in all of the 7 games. They consist of 7 different members and were formed in 2039 as a result of the Merger's crimes. Formation In February of 2039, Cyberlife Bus and multiple of his friends decided to try to catch the Merger, who murdered their friend, Cyberlife Motorcycle. Cyberlife Bus hired a detective, Cyberlife Van, to help catch and stop him. After a while, they succeeded. Their encounter lead to him dying by his own creation, a Cyberlife Hybrid that was created out of the parts of multiple Cyberlife vehicles. Cyberlife Bus realised that since they were able to stop the Merger's crimes, he and his friends would also be able to stop other future crimes. He and his friends formed Cyberlife United. Members Cyberlife United consists of 7 accepted members. * Cyberlife Bus * Cyberlife Car * Cyberlife Mercedes * Cyberlife Van * Cyberlife Bus 5 * Cyberlife Bus 8 * Cyberlife Minivan While forming the group, there were votes to include other vehicles. None of them got accepted. These vehicles are * Cyberlife Train * Cyberlife Bus 3 * Cyberlife Motorcycle (A suggestion by Cyberlife Train, who kind of forgot that she was already dead) After the Cyberlife Revolution, Cyberlife Bus asked Cyberlife Truck to join Cyberlife United, but he refused. Partly because of his bad relationship with CC, but also because he was busy with other things. Roles Each member in Cyberlife United has different roles. Cyberlife Bus is the leader. He decides which crimes the group will focus on, makes sure everyone gets their jobs done, during missions decides who works on what, etc. He was chosen as the leader because he was the one who formed Cyberlife United and because of his skills as a leader. Cyberlife Car and Cyberlife Mercedes are the brawlers of Cyberlife United. Every member has fighting skills to some extent, but Cyberlife Car and Cyberlife Mercedes were deemed the best fighters. Every member of the group joins on field work missions, but CM and CC are the ones first sent to confront the enemy with the other members following. Cyberlife Bus 8 works as the strategist at Cyberlife United. If the group knows they are going to a battle, CB 8 is the one to come up with their battle plans and strategies. Cyberlife Van and Cyberlife Bus 5 work as the sleuths/detectives of Cyberlife United. Cyberlife Van's detective skills are the reason why they were able to catch the Merger, and he's the one who came up with the conspiracy against the taxis. CB 5 is not as good of a detective as CV, usually not contributing much in the detective work, but she tries her best. However, she makes up for her lack of detective skills with her knowledge and experience of explosives and traps. Her experience has allowed CU to dodge traps when entering enemy areas, and she was the reason they were able to defuse the FVVA's bomb in the Cyberlife tower. She can also set traps herself, during defenses, CU uses traps and explosives she has made to defend against the enemy. Cyberlife Minivan works as the healer/medic of Cyberlife United due to her medical skills. Her skills have healed multiple serious wounds gained during battles and she is an important member of the group. Member backstories Cyberlife Bus had a normal past as a bus. After being created in a Cyberlife tower, he was tested to see if he worked properly. He did, and was put in service. His ex-husband's serious and tough personality affected CB, making him tougher and more serious than he originally was. He met Cyberlife Mercedes at a young age and stayed as good friends throughout the years. He also met Cyberlife Car and Cyberlife Train at a young age. He met CB 5 and CB 8 while in-service as a bus. Similarily to CB, Cyberlife Car had a normal past. He was childhood friends with Cyberlife Truck, but started disliking him when he started dating CC 12, even though CC had a crush on her. CC confronted him about it, which lead to a fight that CTruck won. After that, they parted ways, but had a bitter reunion during the Cyberlife Revolution. Cyberlife Mercedes was created as a collaboration between Cyberlife and Mercedes-Benz. Due to him being different, he often heard racist comments from other vehicles. Cyberlife Bus 8 had a drug issue in the past, but was able to overcome it with her sister's help. When her sister and CB started dating, at first she disapproved of it, but later got around to supporting them. Her past use of drugs lead to her returning to drugs, after suffering from serious injuries during the FVVA's attack on the army fort holding military leaders. Cyberlife Bus 5 learned her knowledge of explosives through her other vehicle friends. She often dealt with explosives and other trap-like devices when hanging out with them, but when she met Cyberlife Bus, he encouraged her to stop being friends with them, as it was dangerous. Soon after that, CB 5's former friends died in an accidental explosion they caused themselves. Cyberlife Van was made fun of as a child, due to being a van. He was often met with kidnapping jokes, which affected him first, but later he took his father's advice and became more hip and funny. He didn't have many friends as a child, but later became a well known detective. Cyberlife Minivan dated CC 24 in the past, and learned her medical skills from her, but Minivan cheated on her due to flirting from a more attractive vehicle. CC 24 was furious at her for cheating, and demanded that she met up with her, but CMV didn't have the courage to and instead blocked her. Police later found CC 24 with a knife and in a mentally unstable state, and took her to be questioned. Cyberlife Minivan felt guilty for cheating and regretted it. After the incident, she was kidnapped by the Merger and forced to listen to the screams of other vehicles while locked in chains, fearing the time when she would be the one screaming. Cyberlife Bus and his allies saved her from the Merger. Stopped criminals/criminal groups * The Merger (Kent C) * The FVVA (Former Vehicle Veterans Avenging) * Buckles (Knuckles' evil twin) * The DTA (Detroit Taxi Army) * The Mercedes Gang * The Mercedes Protectors * Cyberlife Mercedes * Other unnamed criminals and groups that were arrested and caught off screen Conflict After Cyberlife Minivan died, there was conflict inside the group on who killed her. Cyberlife Car claimed that Cyberlife Mercedes did it, but some members were doubtful. When Cyberlife Mercedes returned after disappearing, he accused Cyberlife Car of framing him and killing Minivan. Cyberlife Bus 5 believed CM, and Cyberlife Bus 8 believed CC. Cyberlife Bus and Cyberlife Van were mostly neutral, and wanted to get the truth out, without picking sides. Later the group finds out that Cyberlife Mercedes was guilty, and his ties to the group turn hostile, leading to the death of Cyberlife Bus and also himself. Dispersion The remaining members of Cyberlife United (Cyberlife Car, Cyberlife Bus 5, Cyberlife Van) mutually agreed on the dispersion of the group on the 8th of July 2041, due to the deaths of the group's leader (Cyberlife Bus) and the deaths of the other 3 members. (Cyberlife Bus 8, Cyberlife Minivan, Cyberlife Mercedes) After the dispersion, Cyberlife Car retired and decided to live a more relaxed life. Cyberlife Bus 5 and Cyberlife Van got married, and worked as detectives together.Category:Characters